Face Your Demons
by Illidari
Summary: Blah blah blah


**This story is dedicated to all my friends, who are way better writers than me, but convinced me to try this out.**

 **Here goes nothing.**

The cannon fire deafens the sounds of battle. Screams from both sides of the battle echo through the halls of what was once a peaceful sanctum for my kind. My ears ring as I tear my blade from my last opponent's chest, hearing the familiar sound of ribs shattering and organs bursting. The sack of flesh that was once a human falls to the ground lazily, making an audible _**Thump**_. I am just beginning to recover my energy when a war cry alerts me to an approaching enemy, looking very angry. As he spear-tackles me into a heap of corpses I can hear his faint, feeble voice ask the question I hate hearing.

"Why? Why did you kill him?" The man said, as tears streamed from his bloodshot eyes. "He was my brother…." He trailed off, his strength leaving him as anguish overcame his being entirely, leaving behind only a motionless husk of a man.

"I'm sorry, but I had too. Otherwise I would have shared the same fate as you" I say with a smirk beginning to slither onto my last expressions he ever showed was utter confusion, then sorrow. The man collapsed onto the bloodied floor, the last remnants of his soul being sapped from his lifeless physical vessel. I pulled my knife from his throat and tucked it away for later use, forgetting to wipe it clean. Eh who cares, this is war. War isn't clean. My grin quickly dissipates as I see my fallen comrades scattered over the battlefield like a carpet of blood and entrails. Just my luck. As the hundreds of mortals close in on my position I think of possible options. Sure I could take maybe fifty if I unleashed everything I have, but my body surely wouldn't be able to take that much power at once. Welp great, now I have to retreat with my tail between my legs. The last thing I remember is one particular mortal through a rock at my head just as I opened the portal to some random location. As I faded from consciousness I felt myself falling into a different atmosphere entirely…

When we first came to this world, we were immediately heralded as evil and malicious. Before that point, they had never seen a living, breathing demon. They had thought of similar things in their strange obsession with this 'God' character, but never seen one. After telling them we have no fucking idea who 'God' is, we told them we will take refuge somewhere out of sight and never bother them, in exchange for the mortals leaving us demons alone. They broke that pact today, killing my brethren and destroying our last sanctuary in this world. Now I am trapped in this silly dimension with no way of escaping it. I'm just falling into…

Wait a minute…

Falling?

SHIT IM FALLING

I catch my bearing as I break through the cloud line, seeing a vast rolling field hundreds of meters below me. The wind rushes past my ears in a deafening Swoosh. Okay okay, breathe, you've landed before. I concentrate what is left of my depleted energy and suddenly black wings sprout from my back. I wince as the pain of my ribs breaking to accommodate my new limbs shoots through my weakened body. I spread my wings to slow my descent, then transition into a downward glide and I look for a secluded place to land. I spot a small ditch that is hidden by small hills. It's the best I'm gonna get. I shouldn't say 'land'. My energy gives just as I'm a few meters from the ground, and seeing as my wings run of my power, I start falling. Again. I hit the ground hard. The impact knocks me unconscious for the second time in 10 minutes.

I awake in a warm bed, blankets wrapped around my tender, powerless body. I take a moment to appreciate the softness and comfort of the linen sheets, before getting up to see where I am. The sun's blazing warmth begins to blanket the small farmer town in a deep orange radiance, signalling a new dawn for the farmers to begin their daily routine. A new day births, and with it, a new beginning.

 **If this gets any attention then ill make more, but it's mainly for shits and gigs  
if you want to see actually good writing, please take a look at Stanly3011's story "The Mighty Will fall'**

 **I'm out**


End file.
